watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie
Madison, or Maddie, is a regular member on WatchGirlsPlay making her debut in the fifteenth Away from Keyboard video. Though she was first seen in the 2015 Halloween livestream. She is also an amateur make up artist who did the make up for the girls' aforementioned Halloween themed livestream and videos. She made her first gaming appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Night 6). Maddie is the youngest member of WatchGirlsPlay. About Maddie has a playful and fiery personality, being one of the more vocal of the girls. When she started out, she was shy and would often get intimidated by being in front of a camera. Her addition was considered to have added some youth and off beat pop culture to the channel. While her commentary is usually kept at a minimum, her facial expressions and body language generally speaks for itself. She rages fairly easily, often cursing and mocking the characters in a game, to the point that she will grow a hatred to the character. She does not do too well with and hates horror games, being absolutely terrified of them, to the point that she had to take a break from them due to getting nightmares. Despite this, she loves playing them. As revealed in Common Decency, Maddie is a vegetarian. She also revealed that she can sing, which she often does in videos. Interaction with others Maddie gets along well with the group, she had already known Sydney, Mariya, and Kaylee prior to WatchGirlsPlay and met the others for the first time when she did their Halloween makeup. She also gets along well with Stephanie. While she doesn't have a direct pair, she is normally paired up with Mariya in livestreams. Mariya was also the one that introduced her to the channel. Video appearances Public videos *AFK: 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, 26-29, 32-41 (#427, #429, #466, #470, #472, #488, #495, #501, #514, #558, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599) *React: 14, 16, 19-34 (#432, #451, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613, #629, #635, #654) *Creepypasta: 4 (w/Mariya), 6 (w/Sydney) (#434, #489) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 6 (#445) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *New Studio Tour (#485) *Whack the Burglars: 1, 2 (#499, #503) *Chimbot (#505) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Stephanie) (#507) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *Simsimi: 3 (#524) *The Impossible Game (#542) *The Park: 1, 2, 3 (#544, #546, #548) *MMA Federation (#550) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Mariya's Stream Announcement (#576) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2, 3 (#580, #581, #582) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Nox Timore (#596) *Happy Wheels: 12 (#602) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: 1, 4 (#608, #645) *Evie: 3 (#615) *Popcap Vlog (#617) *There's Poop in my Soup (#621) *Wick: 1, 2 (#625, #627) *Chicku (#644) *Whack the Creeps (#650) Unlisted/Private videos Trivia *Of the core girls, Maddie has never been referred to by her full name. *Maddie is one of the few girls to have made their first appearance on a livestream before appearing on the channel. *Maddie is the only core member who has not played any of the Outlast games and Surgeon Simulator. *Maddie is the only core member that is yet to play a game by Telltale Games, either on the channel or on a livestream. External Links Category:Members Category:Maddie Category:Current members